


Some Kind of Goodbye

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [33]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Some Kind of Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> I think (hope?) that this will be the only angsty kiss of the bunch...

The inside of the Bentley is diffused with the red light, tinging Aziraphale’s usual pale clothes, throwing his face into sharp relief. As a being generally filled with holy warmth, the shadows were an unnatural look, increased only by the expression on his face. Pain. Sadness. Anger. Resignation. Crowley hated to see those emotions on him, they were wrong for the gentle softness of his face. He can guess what Aziraphale is doing here from that look alone and part of Crowley wishes that he wouldn’t. True, Crowley would get the holy water regardless and while he appreciated not having to go through with the scheme he’d concocted--not a ridiculous scheme, no matter how Aziraphale would end up describing it many years later, it was inspired by James Bond himself--but not if this was the alternative. Not if it caused his angel pain.

“Is that…”

“The holiest.”

The tone of Aziraphale’s voice breaks his heart, makes very clear that Aziraphale has blessed the contents of the thermos himself. He doesn’t hand it over right away, cradling the thermos to his chest as if holding something precious. And maybe it was precious in a way. Crowley knew what Aziraphale thought he wanted to use the holy water for and he hadn’t exactly done anything to dissuade him of that notion. So Aziraphale must feel like he was holding the key to Crowley’s life in his hands. Finally, reluctantly, Aziraphale slowly extended the thermos towards Crowley, who took it in both of his slightly trembling hands. For a long moment they sat there, four hands holding a single item in delicate balance.

“Crowley.”

The demon looked up, catching Aziraphale’s gaze and holding it, pinned in place by the intensity he saw there. Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s lips ever-so-gently. The demon let out a soft little gasp, to startled to do much else. When Aziraphale pulled away he refused to meet Crowley’s eyes.

“Don’t go unscrewing the cap,” he said tremulously. Then he was out the door and disappearing into the night.

Crowley had dreamed of the moment he might get to kiss Aziraphale for more years than he cared to admit, but this was far from a fulfilment of those dreams. The imaginary kisses had always felt light and hopeful. This one felt like some kind of goodbye. 

  
  



End file.
